


Alive

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He had his bad days, days where he wished he wasnt alive. But on days like this, the okay days, the days were he didnt feel particularly bad or good, the days when he was simply alive. It was nice, not perfect, but nice. And so long as he could at least get one laugh, one smile out of his lover. Then that was fine in his books, it made him glad all the same.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Alive

"How's your morning?"

"I'm Alive."

"And I'm glad you are."

Honestly, Claude had seen worse moods and had heard worse responses from Dimitri in the past. This one was actually one of the best ones hes ever gotten. Hell, he had even gotten a head nuzzle from him as well. He just wished it had lasted longer had one of the advisors not snapped and scolded Dimitri, a Fódlan 'hostage' for acting in such a manner with their king. Claude swore he wanted to punch them or stab an arrow into their leg. Dimitri had flinched back, and pulled away, head hung low and silent as he always was during these political meetings. While Claude and these nobles spoke, well, more like argued; Dimitri would stand next to Claude's seat, head hung low and silent as he could be. Whenever any of the advisors would speak of him, he was either referred to as a hostage, prisoner, bed warmer, or even pet. Many saying they should put him to work, he would make an amazing warrior. Others said it throw him back at Fódlan and let them kill him. Something Claude had protested to and let be known he would not allow. And today was no different.

"Of course a half blood like you would want to keep such a vile, and cowardly pet." Claude didnt need to see the flinch to know that Dimitri did not like that comment. And by the gods Claude hated it when they referred to Dimitri as if he was some sort of animal, as if he had no emotions. Claude knows that he does, that such words being said with such venom only made him believe he truly was just that. A hostage that was kept for future gain, a prisoner, paying for trying to sneak into Almyra simply to run away from the damage the war had caused in Fódlan. A pet, meant to be kept around as a sort of pretty ornament. Dimitri's broken, fractured mind always made him believe that he was just that. Hardly human.

"I highly suggest you watch your tongue when speaking about the royal consort of the king." Another advisor spoke, he was no older then Dimitri himself, had recently taken the place of his mother after her unexpected passing. He was one of only three who acknowledged Dimitri as what he really was, Claude's lover, his fiance, his lover, his king. He had decided to take Dimitri as his consort several months into his stay here in Almyra. He technically had no standing here as he had been denied citizenship, Claude and those who stood with him had been outvoted. But he was still Claude's fiance and they couldn't force him to not take him as his husband. But they sure as hell refused to call him that. "Because at the end of the day, he is future Consort, future King Consort at that. So respect is actually required."

Claude loved to see the other nobles and royals sit there, seething in their own anger. At the end of the day, Claude was king, he only allowed their input of out a way to show that he semi cared for their opinions. A sign of respect if one reat wanted to push it. But this was Almyra, this was not the Alliance and at the end of the day, he was king he had the final say. "Indeed. Now, let's get back to business shall well? I've taken it upon myself to allow Mitya's citizenship to be approved. So by this time tomorrow he will officially be an Almyran citizen," no sooner when the words left his mouth, the room erupted into chaos, shouts of anger and disapproval, insults thrown at not only Claude, but Dimitri as well. At least the said blonde was handling as well as he was going to, Claude allowed them to scream and shout for a little while longer before he sat up straight. "Are you all done?" He asked, tone serious and harsh, the green eyed male took a moment to glance up at Dimitri who looked torn between staying and wanting to flee the room, he could see the shaking of his hands from just how nervous he was. That simply wouldnt do.

Claude stood up, everyone in the room go silent at the action, instead, he moved to stand in front of Dimitri, taking his fiance's hands into his own and squeezing gently. "Hey, Mitya. Can you look at me?" He asked softly. The said man hesitated for a long moment, not sure if it was a good idea. Claude couldn't blame him, but still, he felt proud of him when his remaining eye locked gazes with his own. "There you are rayie*. Its okay, here." He gently and carefully maneuvered the blonde so they he was now sitting down in the seat Claude had previously been in. "Breath, it's going to be okay." He could practically feel the other in the room, those who did not agree with him, bristling at the sight of the blonde sitting at the head of the table. A spot made only for the king. He was doing this mainly because he knew how bad Dimitri's anxiety would get, he knew that the man still wasnt fully recovered from war and from his state of insanity. A very small part of him was also doing this out of spite, to show the others that Dimitri would soon be a king as well. A king of Almyra with a hold in the Kingdom and a throne that technically was his by birthright.

If anyone deserved to sit on this seat, it would be Dimitri, the man who stopped Edelgard, the man who had given up so much as lost so much more to see an end to the war that gripped Fódlan so tightly it almost threatened to ever let go, threatened to spread across into other Lands such as Almyra, Duscur and so on. Dimitri would have been a good king, one who ruled over all of Fódlan justly. But he didnt want that, he hard saw himself worthy. Instead he ran, hebran here to Almyra searching for peace, a place to silently recover his broken mind, body and spirit. He came here in search of a place where he could remain hidden and lay low, a place where he could just be. Claude finding him had been sheer luck, him courting him and bringing him here to the castle had been somewhat planned. But even then, Dimitri rarely left the safety of the upper floors where these nobles were not allowed to follow. There he was safe, the servants treated him kindly and looked out for him.

Though this was far from home, it had become a safe haven for him and slowly, as Dimitri had admitted to him once, was slowly starting to become home to him thanks to Claude. That alone made the green eyed man happy. He placed a soft kiss to his forehead before standing up straight and facing the other nobles, his face stern and posture tense. "Tomorrow his citizenship will pass. As well as a letter will be sent to Fódlan to being talks of peace treaties. If you do not agree with then, then you can step down from your positions because I will not be hearing you lot out any longer. Your prejudice, your hate will never bring anything good about. Your stubbornness will only lead to Almyra's downfall. And I will not have it."

"How dare you- you are no King, just a child with delusions that will never see the light of day! Do you honestly believe the people of our nation would ever accept him as their King!?"

Dimitri flinched, trying to sink back into the chair as if trying to just disappear from the room. But what shocked Claude was when the usually mute blonde spoke up. "I am not here to try and be king. I never accepted Claude's Courtship then proposal to be a king with any actual power here. I accepted it because I love him and he loves me. Do you all elive I do not know that I am not wanted, muchless welcomed here? Believe me, i know very, very well when i am hated, when i am unwelcomed." There was a moment where he paused, mulling over what he was going to say next. What would he say? What could he say? None of them would change their minds and the ones who didnt fight against his relationship with Claude were ones who only supported Claude, not because they actually liked him. "But at the end of the day, he is your King. A King you must respect, a King who has given you all everything and then some. The least you can do is be logical about this and sed how it will benefit your people. Instead your here making yourselves look like fools. Throw all your hatred at me, I do not care. I've lived with hate for so long it's a old friend of mine. But I will NOT allow you all to disrespect your King, my soon to be Husband. So either you shut your mouths and do what you need to do, or do as your King commands and get out."

There was a long stretch of silence, and despite the blonde's tone, his hands shook uncontrollably, clearly from the anxiety he was feeling. None of them in this room had ever heard him talk back to anyone since he was brought here by Claude. He had always remained silent, docile and allowed them to throw insults and dare he even admit it- stones and Daggers at him so long as Claude was not harmed. Claude hated it when that would happen, he hated that Dimitri was treated so poorly by so many people around him inna place where he was supposed to be safe. And he never once complained, the blonde still had a scar from a dagger thrown at him, he still had scars from some sharpened stones. Hell, even today he still has a brusie around his temple where a stone had struck him just two days ago. His body was strong yes, but it took a while to heal thanks to the many years he had gone not taking care of it as he should have.

"Your Majesty, I think Its best you take his Grace back go your room. He seems very pale and a little ill." One of the nobles spoke up, his tone gentle as he made the suggestion. He smiled at the blue eyed man. "You spoke well, Mtiya. Just know you have my full support on your marriage and your citizenship. You are just as Almyran as your soon to be Mother in Law. Now shoo, both of you. I'll handle these old fools and their outdated thinking."

Claude stared in bewilderment, smiling and nodding before he helped his fiance to his feet and held him close as he began to lead him out of the audience room and back to their shared chambers. They walked in silence, Dimitri clinging to his arm with shaking hands, head ducked low and gaze locked onto the ground. It was slow and easy getting to the room and getting his blonde haired fiance into much more comfortable clothing. He hadbs feeling he wouldnt want to leave their chambers anymore today. Once dressed in lighter clothes, Claude kneeled down in front of Dimitri who was sitri g silently on the edge of their bed. He stared at him for a few moments, watching his reaction, looking at the golden color hair, his single electric blue eye and the leather strap adorned with the Crest of House Riegan sewed into it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, watching as the other tensed up, his hands folded together over his lap.

"Scared."

"Why?"

"I...I spoke out of turn. I didnt mean to. I'm sorry-"

Claude stopped the other's words by simply cupping his cheek in his hands, gently tilting his face up so they were now looking at one another. Honestly, seeing Dimitri like this, it was hard to believe that this was the same man that was known as 'The Mad King of Faerghus' Or even 'Beast of the Monastery'. If anyone saw him like this, gheh would think him a mere, oversized push over. Little did they know about the madness that did still lay under this demeanor, little did they know about how long it had taken him to get to this point of some sort of stability. They didnt know the struggle it was to have Dimitri here as he was right now.

"You did no such thing. You defended me. That's not speaking out of turn. You are my fiance, my everything. And soon you will be my husband, king to Almyra. And there is nothing wrong with that. I will keep you safe as you've kept me safe. Okay? I love you, Mtiya." He watched as his words sank in, he watched tears well up in his eye. Claude chuckled while he reached up and slipped the leather eye patch off of his face.

"And...and I you, my beloved."

Claude smiled, leaning up to pepper his fiance's face in small kisses and he continued to do this until he found himself standing, leaning over his lover who now had a smile on his face, holding back chuckles.

He had his bad days, days where he wished he wasnt alive. But on days like this, the okay days, the days were he didnt feel particularly bad or good, the days when he was simply alive. It was nice, not perfect, but nice. And so long as he could at least get one laugh, one smile out of his lover. Then that was fine in his books, it made him glad all the same.


End file.
